ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Hardcore
Suicide Hank (Born 04-14-1979 in Kansans city, Missouri. He is currently promoting in SEF http://forum1.aimoo.com/thesef and The Domain http://forum2.aimoo.com/thedomain Early life Born in Kansas City, Missouri, he grew up in the streets of Sedalia and Kansas City Missouri. He always got in to fights on the streets and at school which that made him get kick out of school and getting lock up for fighting and selling drugs to people to make it in the hood. He was raise in a gang which he had gotten out in 1997 to Wrestle for MWF Professional Wrestling Hank grew up in the streets of Sedalia and Kansas City Missouri. He always got in to fights on the streets and at school which that made him get kick out of school and getting lock up for fighting and selling drugs to people to make it in the hood. He was raise in a gang which he had gotten out in 1997 when a the owner of Missouri Wrestling Federation saw him in a fight in Kansans city and ask him if he wanted try wrestling in MWF and talk to the judge to drop all the charges that was made on him. Therefore, he did... After a year in Missouri Wrestling Federation he move on to Online Championship Wrestling, he decide to leave it and went Extreme Hardcore Wrestling and help co own it. After that shut down cause of money problems, Hank became EHW hall of fame, Then Hank decide to go around and wrestle around in TNA the new era and other places. Then he gets sign to Suicide Champion Wrestling and the first week he wrestles he earns a shot for the Hardcore title aka Suicide title. Well months later he holds the World title then Hank was release with the rest of the SCW stars cause of bank and other stuff; let us say SCW was in a bad place. After he leaves SCW, he goes to UEWF. A new open promotion open and shit, He knows he will do the best he can. He was nickname King of extreme and God of extreme. He won the UEWF hardcore title 4 times off the hardcore 24/7. Then Hank teams with Big Dave who now owns a promotion in the html circuit. They won the tag title three times good times for him. Well Hank was fire from UEWF 3 times well they say they would not hire him back, but they did. Hank climes they use them to make money, but who really knows, well UEWF close cause they say the owner did not know how to run it and thanks to the nWs and Suicide Hank they close. Well one of the owners made a promotion call GCWW and Hank won the World title beating Bret Jones and then federation then they fucking close after that which was because of nWs. NWA was made and guess what they close thanks to Suicide Hank and nWs. He decide to go to UWWE a brand new open promotion, he did good in it won the hardcore title. UWWE close of money. Unleashed open another promotion and Blinc V2 He won the Hardcore 24/7. He must be King of hardcore people say with all the hardcore titles he had won. Now Hank went to NRWF. He was the first Intercontinental Champion and Hardcore Champion and Extreme champion in NRWF. He never won the world title. He was name NRWF Hall of Fame for all those beatings he got from Mace an e federation legend. After that, Hank went to a WWE screw the rules winning the Intercontinental Champion Hardcore title. Well Hank still wrestle and not getting better really, okay maybe a little. Hank was known as most hated man around MSN, but now people are starting to respect him again even though he turn emo/suicidal. He just won BUD franchise title at Ungrateful V. Suicide Hank has lost the Franchise title, but it is cool. He will get his rematch one of these days. Now Hank has come to MSW to extend his list of achievements in the independent circuit but still working in the main streams area like BUD. Suicide Hank returns to PWT for the 3rd time leave wrestling for a while to heal up now he's 31 and ready kick some ass in SEF as now of 4-13-09 Hank signs back with BUD. Oh ya =0 He just won the International Champion at Reckless Rebellion beating Nick Torres - ---- Accomplishments 16 time Hardcore champion 15 time World champion 9 time World tag team champion 4 time Intercontinental Champion 2 time European Champion Missouri Wrestling Federation-1997-1999 Hardcore championship Onine championship Wrestling-1999 world champion x6 Internet Champion x3 The Master Champion Extreme Hardcore Wrestling-1999-2000 Tag Team Champion w/Dub Brett x6 Television Champion Hardcore Champion x3 World Heavyweight Champion x6 Intercontinental Champion x2 European Championship Hall of Famer Ultimate Etxreme Wrestling Federation-2002 Time Tag Team Champion w/Big Dave x3 Hardcore Champion x6 destroy UWEF. Gobal Championship Wide Wrestling-2002-2003 24/7 Champion World Championand last Unleashed World Wrestling Extreme-2003 Hardcore Champion, Total Mayhem Wrestling Federation-2004 World Champion -Being fired after holding the world championship Suicide Championship Wrestling-2002 Suicidal world champion Blinc v2 -2002 24/7 Champion No Rules Wrestling Federation-2004 Intercontinental Champion European Champion Extreme Champion WWE: Screw the rules-2005 Intercontinental Hardcore Champion Bytches Ultimate Domaion 2005-current Hardcore Champion x2 Franchise Champion PWT Signed a five month Contrat and gets release three months in the Contrat SEF International Champion current Wrestler Info *'Regular moves' :*You know like all the street fighing moves like the hit to the face, some times knee, and kicks when on the ground. :*Jaw Breaker :*Double Punch :*Double Kick :*Spear :*Pile driver :*Bull Dog :*Suicide flip flip off ring post then pins :*DDT :*Jaw hitter (Hit to the chest with his fist and then when he starts to go down nails him with his knee ) :*Drop kick :*Side Slam :*Spears and nails with fists :*Legdrop :*Suicide Dive :*Suicide Flipthe ring post turning in to a DDT Finishing Moves Suicide Bomb (Gorilla press into Michinoku driver II) Drunkenheimer Jackhammer of the ring post to the ground Signature Moves Tongan death grip Falcon Arrow suplex slam---- External links N/A Hank Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011